Seth9876
also known as Seth & John are a team competing in The Amazing Race 4. Profile Seth * Age: 15 * Current Residence: '''*Amber voice* Knoxville Tennessee! * '''Connection to your teammate: '''we grew up in the trap house together duh * '''Current occupation: '''bad bitch * '''Three words to describe you: '''badass, betterthanjohn, but ~~humble * '''Favorite hobbies: '''i like to be better than John (which i do really good at!) * '''What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? '''when i learned how to walk before John :D * '''What famous person reminds you of yourself? '''Nicki Minaj * '''What famous person reminds you of your teammate? '''snoop dogg * '''What scares you most about traveling? '''nothing i love travling! * '''What excites you most about traveling? '''the experience * '''Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: '''when John /tries/ to be better than me * '''Pet peeve about your teammate: '''he licks his toes * '''What country and place would you most like to visit and why? '''Australia bc rad accents * '''Why do you think you and your teammate will win? '''John & I both know I'm the best, so we won't argue as much as other teams might John * '''Age: 16 Season 4 *Leg 1: 2nd ** Seth ** Street ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 2: 6th ** - ** Seth ** Meke ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 3: 6th ** Seth ** Near Extinciton ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 4: 8th ** - ** Pick A Poem ** Arrived 8th. *Leg 5: 4th ** Seth ** Scramble ** Completed Side Road. ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 6: 6th ** - ** Seth *** Side Road advantage. ** Cypriot Language → Cypriot Epic Used Express Pass ** Did not use the U-Turn. ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 7: 2nd ** Seth ** Numbers ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 8: 5th ** Attempted, but did not win, the Fast Forward. ** GeoGuess ** John *** Took a penalty of 45 minutes. ** Arrived 5th. Non-Elimination Leg. *Leg 9: 3rd ** John ** Fort ** U-Turned by Purry & Koror². *** Church ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 10: 2nd ** Cultural Cuisine ** John ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 11: 3rd ** John ** Districts ** Arrived 3rd. Superleg *Leg 12: 3rd ** John ** Seth³ ** Arrived 3rd. Trivia *Seth & John have named 2 episodes of The Amazing Race 4. **It's Now Or Never **I'm Gonna Be Pissed References *¹Seth & John had already passed the U-Turn as they received the U-Turn, and so Purry & Koror's U-Turn had no effect. *²Purry & Koror had already used their U-Turn in the sixth Leg and should not have been able to use it during the ninth Leg. This did not affect the placement of any teams, however. They were not given any time penalties, as this was a mistake by the hosts. *³For personal reasons, Seth & John were unable to complete the Final Leg and were taken straight to the Finish Line in 3rd place, and so Seth never actually completed this Roadblock. Records Season 4 *Highest placing male-male team; 3rd. The Amazing Race Category:The Amazing Race 4 Category:The Amazing Race 4 Teams Category:Teams Category:Male/Male Teams Category:American Teams Category:Express Pass Owners Category:Penalty Sufferers Category:Non-Elimination Leg Survivors Category:3rd (TAR) Category:Superleg Survivors Category:U-Turned Teams